The Birthday
by Shadowfax220
Summary: Just this once Sammy gets drunk.


_Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural. But it's so much fun to play with._

**The birthday**

Sammy was well on his way to being drunk. Dean had left earlier with some blonde chick who promised to show him the golden horseshoe nail in her barn. Sam knew that if Dean had known that his little brother was intent on getting wasted tonight he never would have left, which is why Sam hadn't told him.

What Sam really wanted to do was get into a knock down drag out fight and his brother would never allow him to do that while he was around. Sam staggered to his feet, walked over to the pool tables and placed his quarters on the table he'd been watching. The two guys playing on this table had been rude and belligerent with everyone who chose to challenge them.

Sammy wasn't as good a player as Dean and his father but he knew he out classed these guys. Both of them were bigger then Sam not in height but in builds and he was just itching to take them both on. He wanted, no he needed to hit something, something that was going to hit him back. But it would be fun too, to make a little money from a few games of pool first.

As he played he began his subtle verbal attacks that should eventually lead to one or both of them loosing their tempers and picking the fight that Sam wanted more then their money. With a little skill and a lot of gall two hours later he was nearly four hundred dollars richer, they were wondering how the hell he did it and he was wondering exactly how dense the jack asses were. Subtle was just not working on these two. He was beginning to think that between the two of them they may have made it to the sixth grade.

As Sam sank the eight ball on the final game the guy he'd been playing said, "Damn kid, you have got to be the luckiest son of bitch I've ever met."

Sam finally decided to try the direct approach. He replied, "Luck had nothing to do with it. It was pure skill."

"Yeah kid, you're a real shark," he replied with a laugh.

Good God the guy really was as stupid as he looked. "I'm not sure what's making you so stupid," Sam told him. "But it's really working."

The man's friend laughed at him, "Well Wally, he's got you figured out."

Sam turned to the second idiot of the night and told him, "I'd like to insult you too, but with your intelligence you wouldn't get offended either."

"Huh?" he said as his friend laughed.

"You two really are a stupid as you look," he told them both. "I didn't think that was possible." Finally he could see a glimmer of recognition in their eyes. They were beginning to understand they were getting insulted!

"Hey, that's just not right," the smaller one said.

"Of course it is," Sam said with a smirk. "If you were to put both your minds together you still wouldn't have half a mind."

"Look, you little prick," the bigger one said. "If you don't quit I'm going to knock you into tomorrow."

"Good luck," Sam replied. "Because this little prick is a bigger man then you'll ever be." Then as an after thought he said, "Oh and I'm a hell of lot smarter too."

Then at last, after all his hard work the result he was looking for was produced. The big guy reeled back and took a swing at him. Sam ducked and the punch went sailing over his head. Stepping to the side Sam jabbed a quick right to the side of the man's face striking not so gently and sending him staggering into his friend.

He leaned on the pool table, arms crossed and waited for them to untangle themselves. "Come on," he told them. "That's the best you've got?"

Roaring with anger the bigger of the two charged again fists swinging. Sam stepped aside and let him rush pasted kicking him on the backside on his way by. Unfortunately though he had temporarily forgotten about the other player, he was however reminded by the pool stick that struck him across his back. Sam whirled and grabbed the stick and yanked it out of his hand. He quickly considered returning the favor but decided that wouldn't be any fun.

Tossing the stick to a bystander he stepped forward and hit the man with a right hook to the jaw sending him careening into the wall. Sensing rather then seeing the other man coming up behind him Sam turned and smashed him in the face with a well placed punch. Sam jumped back shaking his hand and remembering why you don't hit someone in the face with a closed fist.

When he jumped back he went straight into the waiting arms of the player he'd sent into the wall. The man grabbed him in a bear hug and held him tight while his friend stalked up and sent his own right hook to Sam's left eye. "Damn," Sam told him. "You hit like a girl."

Fury filled the man's eyes and he struck again twice in rapid succession. Blood spurted from Sam's nose and still he grinned at the man. "Now where talking." he said. Then the man made a mistake. He slapped Sam across the face with an open palm. A beating Sam was ready and willing to take, but to have a grown man slap him was an insult he would not take lightly.

Sam kicked the man in front of him in the groin and sent his elbow smashing into the floating ribs of the man who held him from behind. Then he leaned forward and snapped his head back breaking the man's nose with an audible crack. Once released Sam turned on the man who'd been holding him and with three quick punches he was unconscious on the floor.

The other man, the one who'd already hit him with a stick picked up another pool stick from a neighboring table and swung it at Sam's head with such force it would have cracked his skull had it landed. Instead Sam caught it with his left hand stopping it short of his face by about a foot. Anger seethed in the young hunter as he pulled the pool stick from the man's grasp and grabbed him by the throat backing him to the wall. Breathing heavily Sam slowly lifted the man from his feet watching impassively as the man jerked within his grasp.

Suddenly though an arm slipped around his neck and pulled him backwards forcing him to release the man. Then he heard a familiar voice from behind him. "That's enough fun for one night don't you think Sammy."

"Dean," Sam said furiously. "Let me go."

"I don't think so Sammy," Dean replied. "It's time to go." Dean forced his brother across the room and outside. "Get in the car Sammy. Now, we're leaving."

"Whatever," his brother replied getting in the car.

Several hundred silently driven miles down the road Dean glanced at his sleeping brother and shook his head. The boy was going to have one hell of a headache in the morning, but he understood. He had never actually left the bar. He'd stayed and watched over his brother from across the room. He had only interfered when he though his brother was about to kill the man.

Dean knew that sometimes you just needed to let things out and he knew his brother wouldn't do it if he was around. So he'd made sure Sam believed he was gone and then watched as his brother picked a fight with the two biggest guys in the bar.

"Leave it to you Sammy do things the hard way," he said quietly then looked at his watch. "But it's over now, little brother. It's officially January twenty fifth."

Silently Dean hoped they weren't going to go through this ever year on Jessica's birthday, but if that's what Sam needed then he would make sure his brother got the opportunity.

**A/N Please read and review**


End file.
